


My Favorite

by ragewerthers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Days, Daichi needing a bit of a pick me up, Fluff, KuroDai Week, Kuroo making a bad day better, M/M, Tickling, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: After a horrible week, Daichi is ready to hide away from the world for the rest of forever if it will allow it.However, Kuroo refuses to let Daichi suffer alone and endeavors to make sure he knows that he's got someone there to be with him through the good days and to make the bad days better.





	My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 3 of KuroDai Week and the prompt was 'voice actors/5 senses'. I decided to go with the five senses and while this one took me a little longer to write it was still fun to try and convey those five senses. I kept having to make a list to make sure I was getting them all! :D However, I hope that the story is a fun, sweet read and that you enjoy it!
> 
> You can also fine me at ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> Happy reading! :D

Trudging up the stairs to his apartment, Daichi couldn’t wait to just settle in to a lazy night of nothing.

This entire week had been nothing but one sucker punch after another and honestly, at this point, he hoped he’d make it to his front door before being struck down by lightning.

Monday had been two surprise exams, both of which he knew he’d failed with flying colors.

Tuesday had involved forgetting to set his alarm and missing his morning classes and throwing off the rest of his day to the point where he ended up going to the wrong classes by the end of it.

Wednesday had left him soaked to the bone as on his way to classes he’d been doused by a giant puddle, courtesy of a bus deciding to drive too fast and too close to the sidewalk during heavy rainfall.  He considered the fact he hadn’t been hit by the bus itself a small mercy, though sitting through classes with soggy pants was NOT was not exactly something he wished to repeat for a long, long time.

Thursday… he still couldn’t talk about Thursday.

Finally it was Friday and after forgetting to submit his second draft paper to his philosophy class and finding out he’d inadvertently grabbed Kuroo’s backpack instead of his own leaving him without his notes and books the entire day, he was finally ready to just curl up on the sofa, hide under a blanket and wait for all this bad luck to go and find some other poor victim.

As he finally reached his apartment he ran a hand over his face feeling drained and downtrodden.  The last thing he wanted to do was carry this frame of mind into the apartment and bring Kuroo into his mess of a mood so… taking a deep breath he fished out his keys and made his way inside, forcing a small smile onto his face.

This is how he’d been dealing with the week anyway.  He didn’t want to bother Kuroo with the troubles he’d been having.  Kuroo didn’t need to know about all the little incidents that had occurred or how Daichi felt like one giant, walking bad luck charm.  His partner had enough on his own plate, he didn’t need to worry about his boyfriend on top of it.

“Kuroo?  I’m back!” the former Karasuno captain called, locking the door behind him before toeing off his shoes and hanging up his coat and Kuroo’s backpack by the door.  He sent a small glare to his own traitorous backpack before making his way toward the kitchen when no answer was forthcoming.

“Kuroo?  You in here?” he called, looking around the small space and finding it vacant of any tall, wild haired boyfriends.

“Over here, Dai!” he heard from behind him, turning his head, his jaw dropping at the sight before him.

Kuroo was stood next to their sofa, a wide smile on his face and arms spread wide at the masterpiece he had created.

A few scented candles flickered around the small space, filling the space with a little light and the scent of Eucalyptus and mint.  Kuroo’s phone was hooked up to their little portable speaker, the sounds of rain and rolling thunder emanating from it. There was a small tray set on the coffee table, a plate of chocolate  chip cookies piled high resting on it along with two glasses of milk. But the jewel of it all was the giant blanket fort that Kuroo had created.

Sheets from their bedroom had been strung up over chairs from the kitchen and living room, a few fairy lights even added in from their Christmas decorations, giving the fabric an almost ethereal glow as it twinkled with soft, warm colors.

Slowly approaching the scene, Daichi could see that inside the forts opening there were pillows and blankets gathered from everywhere in their apartment, making it look cozy and warm and like the perfect place to hide away from a world that seemed to want to keep him down.

His eyes focused back to Kuroo, the other man’s smile softening as he read the unasked question in Daichi’s eyes.

_ Why? _

“I know this week hasn’t been kind to you, Dai,” Kuroo murmured softly, making his way carefully around the chairs that held up his masterpiece so that he could get closer to his boyfriend.

Gently taking his hands in his own once he was close enough, Kuroo soothed his thumbs over his partners knuckles.  “I may not know the exact details because you never want to to talk about your troubles… but I know when things start to become too hard for you to bear alone.  I can see it in the way you carry yourself, how your smile doesn’t quite reach your eyes. But I want you to know I’m here for you on your good days and your bad.  Let me help you, yeah? You don’t have to be the big, strong, captain all the time. You’re allowed to be vulnerable and let others look after you for a bit.”   
Daichi felt his cheeks flushing as he listened to his partner, his chest feeling warm in a way it hadn’t for days now, even as a tightness in his throat warned of the emotion from the sweet gesture that threatened to take over.

He cleared his throat, giving Kuroo’s fingers a gentle squeeze in return.

“Th-thank you, Tetsurou,” he whispered a bit hoarsely, giving the man a little smile that was far more genuine than it had been for awhile.  “I… I just didn’t want to bother you. I know you have a lot going on your plate as well. I should be able to handle a few bad days.”

Kuroo huffed at that and shook his head, stepping closer to wrap his arms around the shorter man’s neck.  “You are a fool if you think I wouldn’t make time for you when you’re having a bad day. It’s what you do for those you love.  You help them forget the bad and focus on the good,” he murmured softly, pecking a small kiss to his boyfriends nose and watching as it crinkled in the way he always found adorable.

Daichi couldn’t help chuckling at the show of affection and pushed lightly at the others chest.  “Okay, okay. Then… what were your plans for helping me through my… bad days?” he asked, finding that it was still a bit difficult to own up to having such things.

Kuroo stepped back with a wide, proud smile on his face.  “My plan, is to completely block out the outside world and just have you focus on what is right here in front of you.  Just the things you can enjoy in this moment with your own five senses,” he announced happily, making Daichi chuckle.

“Ah.  I see.  So… the candles are for my sense of smell then?” he asked in amusement and Kuroo nodded.

“Exactly!  I know you enjoy fresh, clean smells… and seeing as they don’t have volleyball scented candles yet I figured this was a safe choice to go with,” he teased, taking Daichi’s hand once more and leading him toward the fort.

“And the cookies?” Daichi asked, easily letting himself be led.

“Obviously your sense of taste.  I know they’re your favorite cookie,” Kuroo explained, opening up the tent flap a little wider and sweeping his arm to the side in a gesture for Daichi to enter before him.

Smiling at the chivalry, Daichi pressed a little kiss to Kuroo’s cheek before ducking down and making his way inside, settling himself on a vast array of pillows and finding it to be just as comfortable as he had anticipated.

“Now… your favorite sound was a tricky one.  I know you like camping and I almost went with fire crackling, but rain and thunder makes the tent feel more cozy,” Kuroo admitted as he crawled in next to Daichi, settling himself next to the man and wrapping an arm around his waist to draw him close against his side.

“Touch was the easiest.  You’re a cuddle bug. So… for this sense I offer as many cuddles as you want for as long as you need.  I’ve nowhere to be, we have cookies and ambiance… we could stay here all night if you want,” Kuroo murmured, glancing down at Daichi and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

Daichi closed his eyes at the gentle contact, all but melting against Kuroo as he was held close, though his cheeks did flush slightly at being called out for his cuddle bug tendencies.

“I guess that just leaves sight then,” he murmured in turn, watching as Kuroo’s face morphed into one of horror that made him have to choke back a laugh.

“I knew I was forgetting one!” Kuroo cursed to himself, glancing around the tent and trying to figure out what he could do to complete all of this for his boyfriend.

Daichi had the answer for him.

“You didn’t forget a thing, Kuroo,” Daichi murmured, smiling more as Kuroo turned back to look at him, a small line of confusion settling between his brows.  “Coming home to see you… is the best sight I could have and makes me realize that no matter what my day is like, I will always have you here beside me. For my good days and my bad.”

The smile that spread over Kuroo’s face as he heard that made Daichi’s heart flutter in his chest.

“I know that when it comes to my senses… you are my favourite in each,” the taller man whispered back, his expression open and earnest.

“My favorite sight is waking up to you in the morning,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to each of Daichi’s eyelids.

“My favorite taste is your kiss,” he continued, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“My favorite touch… is the way you hold me,” he whispered, arms completely encircling Daichi’s waist.

“My favorite sound… my name on your lips,” his own lips curled into a fond smile as he spoke before a playful glint appeared in his eyes.  

“And my favorite scent……. is coffee.”

As Daichi listened to each sweet word he could feel his cheeks and ears flushing more and more, each kiss making him feel light headed and content while the arms around him conveyed safety and warmth.

Then he realized the last comment.

His eyes instantly opened to see the playful smirk coming over his boyfriends features and he couldn’t stop a snort of laughter from escaping him.

“You are such an ass!” he laughed, grabbing one of the pillows and thwacking his partner over the head with it, making the former Nekoma captain yelp in indignation.   
“Be careful you animal!  You’ll ruin my hard work!” Kuroo laughed, trying to fend off the next attack by grabbing Daichi’s arm and wrestling him to the ground, each man trying to gain the upper hand and control of the offending pillow.

“You deserved it for being horrible!” Daichi laughed as he tried to earn his freedom and the pillow only to find Kuroo’s fingers attacking his side in a sneak attack to make him lose his strength.  “AH! Che-heheheater!”

Kuroo smiled smugly as Daichi instantly forewent trying to get back the pillow in favor of protecting his side.

“All’s fair in love and war!” Kuroo cooed teasingly, throwing the weaponized pillow away from them before bringing his other hand down to claw at Daichi’s stomach.  The attack instantly made the man curl up into a ball as ridiculous, carefree laughter echoed around the room. “I think I’d like to change my answer for favorite sound.  Your laugh is definitely something I could write poems about!”

Daichi only laughed harder at that, shaking his head.  “G-God plehehease do-don’t! No one neheheheds to hear th-hahahat!” he teased back, hearing the gasp of indignation that signaled his doom.

“My poems are amazing and you know it you heathen!” Kuroo cried out, doubling his efforts to completely destroy Daichi as he tickled his way up his ribs, finding the extra sensitive spots that made the man yelp and try to wriggle his way to freedom.

“LI-HIHIES!” Daichi laughed, finding all the heaviness he’d felt from earlier easily dissipating as they lost themselves to this ridiculousness, playful moment.

“Oh my Daichi, so strong and so smart.  His laugh is as sweet… as a cherry tart!” Kuroo recited, making Daichi laugh for an entirely different reason now.

“M-MahahaAHKE iT StAHAP!” he laughed loudly, Kuroo unable to stop his own laughter from joining in as he continued to torment his partner, fingers wriggling their way under his arms and making Daichi cackle in the most hilarious way.

“The tickling or the poetry?” Kuroo asked with that same teasing smirk still plastered over his features..

“B-Both!” Daichi begged before finding Kuroo falling on top of him, a soft ‘oof’ escaping him at the sudden weight.  He felt breathless and tired, but the smile on his face was absolutely bright as he looked at the golden eyes focusing on him.

“So…. are you feeling better, Daichi?” Kuroo asked softly, resting his chin on his partners chest and soothing his hand along his tormented side to help calm him down.

A light chuckle escaped the shorter man and he nodded, bringing a hand up to gently card through Kuroo’s wild hair.  “Yes. Much better,” he murmured fondly, giving Kuroo’s ear a soft tug before soothing his thumb over the shell of it.  “Thank you, love. For everything.”

Kuroo giggled a bit at the little tug, pressing a soft kiss against Daichi’s chest.  “You don’t have to thank me for this, Dai. That’s what you do for those you love. You be there for them.  To enjoy the good… and to make the bad better.”

Daichi smiled all the more at that and nodded, continuing to soothe his hand through Kuroo’s hair and watching as his boyfriends eyes slowly closed as he lost himself in the gentle touch.

The week may have done it’s hardest to drag Daichi down, but as long as he had Kuroo to come home to he knew that there was nothing he couldn’t face the next day.


End file.
